


Hungry Like the Wolf

by alien_lord



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breeding Kink, Desperation, F/M, Loneliness, Missing, Neediness, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Bella's lost after Edward leaves, so she goes to visit Jake. However, Jake's not home yet, and Paul's there. He invites her inside to wait, and things start to heat up. Paul's the definition of reckless, and Bella's feeling more than a little tempted.





	Hungry Like the Wolf

Bella had woken up, feeling the hole in her chest that hadn’t gone away since Edward had left. She pressed herself up and out of bed, muscles stiff from sleeping so long. Outside her window, the sky was dark, and a light mist was falling on the already rain saturated ground. 

She got dressed quickly, not really thinking of anything. She missed Edward, and the pain was so deep, and so intense, she thought it might eat her alive. After heading downstairs to eat a bowl of cereal that she didn’t even taste, she remembered that she’d told Jacob she was going to meet him at his house today. Charlie was already at work, but she scribbled a quick note and left t on the table, explaining she would probably be home around supper, or just after. 

Driving over onto the reserve, she thought about the bikes she and Jake were rebuilding. It was a stupid plan, and it was reckless, but she enjoyed it. Being with Jake could actually distract her from the metaphorical pit in her chest. Pulling into the driveway, she noticed that it seemed suspiciously quiet. Generally he was already outside waiting for her, and she’d see him dragging some piece of metal around, shirtless, newfound muscles flexing under his skin.

She pulled in, and parked, before getting out, putting her hood up over her head to protect herself from the rain. Running up to the door she knocked, loudly, and it was a moment before the door pulled open. It wasn’t Jake on the other side of the door though, it was Paul. Bella’s heart beat a little faster, and she took a deep breath, wondering if he’d be able to tell. He could, and it interested him, his head cocking to the side a little as he looked her over. 

Paul was roguishly handsome, his features more defined than Jake’s, being older. He was leaner, while Jake was thicker in the chest and shoulders; Paul was well muscled, but more defined. His body was scarier, it seemed like he was always tightly coiled. He leaned on the doorway, half smirk on his face. 

“Uhm-“ Bella trailed off a little bit, “Is Jake here, we were uh-“ she was nervous in Paul’s presence, but who wasn’t really? She continued after a brief pause, “We were supposed to hang out today-“. She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding inside her worn grey sweatshirt. 

Paul shook his head, and laughed a little, his eyes so intense Bella felt like she was being torn apart. “Jake’s not here right now-“ he told her, not letting her out of his piercing gaze before he relaxed for a second and pulled the door open, gesturing for her to come inside. “Come on in, he’ll be back soon. You can wait in here-“ he smiled, a toothy grin, and for a second Bella was nervous about coming inside, but she shrugged off the doubt, and headed inside

Paul closed the door behind her, and for a moment they both hovered in the hallway, unsure of what to do. “Come sit,-“ Paul told her with a shrug, “Get yourself a drink or something, I don’t know, I’m not hosting or shit-“ he rubbed a hand over his chest, shrugging at her. 

She nodded, not really thirsty but appreciated his attempt at being nice. She headed down the hall, and sat in the small living room, on the couch. “Did Jake say how long he’d be?” She asked, as Paul followed her into the living room. He shook his head, “Nah, he said he wouldn’t be long though-“ he leaned over, flipping on the TV, before plunking down on the couch beside her. 

Bella flinched a little, nervous that he was that close. She didn’t really know him well enough to trust him yet. He noticed the flinch, and he grinned. He liked it when people flinched, it turned him on. 

She scrunched up into the corner of the couch, trying to give him as much space as she possibly can, and he laughed. “I won’t bite-“ he leaned over on the couch so that his mouth brushed her neck. “Unless you want me to-“ 

His breath was hot on her neck, and Bella turned and hopped off the couch. “Uhm-“ she shook her head. “Let’s not, uh- no thanks Paul.” Her pale cheeks were flushed red, but she secretly loved the attention. She’d just been craving Edward, but he wasn’t here right now.  
Paul grinned, reaching his arm out to stretch behind the back of the couch. “Come sit Bella, I’m just playing with you.”

Bella bit her lower lip, trying to decide if he was just playing with her. “Sit-“ he laughed, “We’ll watch the TV until Jake gets here-“.  
Bella nodded, and sat down on the couch, wondering why Jake was taking so damn long to get back, and also why Paul was so delighted to harass her all of the time. 

He stretched his hand behind her head, but she let him keep it there, she knew he was just trying to bother her. After a few minutes she didn’t actually mind his arm being there, it was kind of reassuring. They sat in silence mostly, Bella biting her lip and watching the show on the TV. She found herself daydreaming about what it would be like with Paul. He was volatile, but dependable. He wouldn’t run off and leave her, like Edward did. He was strong, and charismatic, and extremely handsome. 

Paul slid a little closer to Bella and she breathed out of her mouth. He noticed, and his cocky grin spread. He was thinking about what it would be like to have Bella. She was soft, her skin smooth, and her hair gave off a tantalizing scent. He knew that Jake was interested in her, and that made it even better. She hadn’t slept with Jake, he’d be able to hear through their werewolf communication, but maybe she’d sleep with him. 

He knew from hearing Jake’s thoughts that Edward had left her behind, and that she was cut up about it, and that made her fragile. He breathed in her scent, enjoying it as it filled his nose. He leaned in closer, seeing if she’d move away, or shout at him, and to his surprise, she didn’t. He figured she’d be open to him, he was here, Edward wasn’t, and she viewed Jacob as too much of a friend. This was his chance. 

Bella was nervous, but she was also lonely. Paul was sexy, and ripped, and dangerous. Dangerous was the key word. Edward told her not to do anything dangerous, and maybe, just maybe, he’d know, and this would bring him back. 

Paul moved a piece of hair off of her neck, trailing his finger down her neck, enjoying the soft skin under his fingers. He shifted his weight on the couch, leaning so that he could press his mouth to her neck, in a kiss. She flinched a little, but it made his heart quicken, his pulse pounding in his ears. He needed her. 

Grabbing her, he yanked her length wise on the couch, her weight made no difference to him, he moved her like a doll, pulling her under him so that he was leaned over top, straddling her.  
“Jake’s going to be home soon-“ Bella told him breathlessly, doe eyes looking up at him, nervous. “Don’t worry-“ he breathed, leaning down to press his lips to hers, grabbing a handful of her hair while he did it. He broke the kiss and added, “We’ll be quick-“ Before pressing his mouth back against hers, hard. 

Bella gasped against his lips, they were so warm, and powerful, and she felt totally enveloped in the heart. Edward was stone cold, icy, and while he was also powerful, it wasn’t engulfing, like Paul’s mouth. He shoved his tongue between her lips, reaching down to slide his hand up under her shirt, hand running over her bra, before sliding it underneath to grab her firm breasts. He was panting, and his dick was hard, rubbing against Bella’s inner thigh, straining the front of his pants. 

He bit the side of her neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and she let out a little gasp. It was the sexiest sound he’d heard, and he grabbed the front of her jeans, yanking the button open.  
She grabbed his hand for a second, like she was going to stop him, but then let it go. She could feel the heat radiating through her body, and tingles pulsed out of her stomach into her crotch.

He tugged on her jeans, and she lifted up her hips so that he could tug them down. She pressed herself up against his bulge, and he rubbed himself on her leg, hungrily. Their mouths were still pressed together, viciously, and Bella could feel her kiss swollen lips burning under his touch.  
The only thing she could think about was how mad Edward would be. But he should have been here. If he’d been here, this wouldn’t have happened. Paul was here, he was paying attention, and she was horny. 

As soon as her jeans were off, he slid his fingers under the edge of her panties, trailing over the soft hair on her mound, before sliding them inside her. She gasped, and he scissored his fingers, smirking at her moans. He rubbed her clit gently, and Bella arched her back into him, moaning. She grabbed at the front of his jeans, pulling the button open, and yanking at the zipper. 

He kicked his jeans off, his dick pressed up against his underwear in a formidable way. Bella’s mouth opened a little when she saw the size, and Paul saw her look. He grabbed his dick in one hand and laughed. “Worried about taking all of this?” He tugged his boxers down, and it sprung out, Bella looked him over hungrily. She shook her head, she wasn’t worried, just excited. Her pussy was wet at the thought. 

Paul grabbed Bella, still wearing her hoodie, but only wearing panties, and yanked her off the couch, bending her over so that her hands were on the couch, butt facing toward the TV. He stood, erection pointing up towards his stomach, and ran his hands over her smooth butt. Grabbing her panties, he tore them off, and she gasped. Paul dropped them on the floor, and then kneeled behind her, spreading the lips of her pussy so that he could get a better angle to eat her out. He fingered her first, enjoying the sounds of her moans, before he started licking, biting and kissing her. His tongue devoured her, and her eyes rolled back into her head. 

Bella let out a gasp, and then a shriek, grabbing the upholstery of the couch as Paul ate away her soul. Her legs shook as he continued eating her out, and his dick throbbed at the sounds she made. Finally, as she let out a loud scream, he stood up, positioning himself at her opening, and sliding himself inside, feeling her walls still contracting from her orgasm. It was the most delicious feeling, and nothing made him feel more primal than sex where his partner was bent over, totally exposed, and vulnerable, and completely at his mercy. It made him ferocious with lust, he just wanted to pound her until she screamed, and then cum inside her, and make her have his babies. He knew that afterwards he’d regret it, but right now all he wanted was to cum inside her, and feel her clench around his dick, taking him all. 

He threw his head back, setting up a rhythm, enjoying the feeling of her tightening around him, as he slid in and out. He grabbed her hair, and she whimpered under his touch, letting out a moan. He shoved his thick length into her, and pounded her with such vigor Bella thought was going to pass out. Her hands clutched at the couch, but there was no where to move and she screamed in pleasure. He slapped her ass and she squirmed against him, making little crying noises that were so pathetic but so arousing, making him pulse with lust. He was fast, worried that Jacob was going to walk in at any minute. That idea was arousing its self though, Paul grabbed Bella’s hair more, yanking her head back. 

“Pull out-“ Bella told him, letting out a louder moan as he yanked her hair back. It was too late however, and at the sound of her moan, and her demand for him to pull out, he came, letting out a low guttural sound, as he came in her. Letting her hair go, her head dropped on the couch, she took some deep breaths, heart palpitating, and short on breath. 

Paul let out a grunt as he pulled himself out of her, and then slapped her ass, and she let out a little shriek. “Get your pants back on before you make a mess of the living room-“ he told her, yanking up his boxers, and pulling his jeans back on, before flopping back down on the couch, satisfied. She yanked her jeans up and stuck her torn panties in her pocket. She didn’t know where to look, embarrassed that she’d given into her primal urges so quickly. 

“You could go home and clean up”, Paul told her, looking away from the TV set for a minute, smirk on his face. “Then just come back then,” he stretched on the couch, rubbing one hand over his abs. “I won’t even mention you came over.” He yawned, and waited for her reply, and Bella nodded, she was uncomfortable, his cum leaking down one of her legs, and her panties burning a hole in her pocket. 

“Um, I’ll do that I think – I’ll”, she pointed down the hall, “I’ll go and come back”, he nodded, and gave a little wave, before winking. “Your pussy tastes as good as Jake imagines it does”, and Bella’s face flushed bright red before she quickly exited the house, and got in her truck. She drove back home and had a long shower, before she had to make a plan to run out and get some plan B.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write more parts for this, I hinted at Paul's breeding kink and I don't know whether to leave it where it is, or explore more of that and head far away from the canon of the regular story. Give me your feedback! :)


End file.
